


The Scars of Power

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, NSFW, One Shot, Passion, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: Imagine Kylo Ren naked after a shower, toweling his hair dry.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: KYLO/REY, reylo trash





	The Scars of Power

This Force-bond was more than two people should have to deal with.

It connected them at all kinds of times, thought thankfully when they were alone. Eating at his desk, reading in her bed, sleeping, waking. This time, he had just come out of the shower. He was drying his hair with his towel when he felt her _presence._

He turned around. She was sitting on some chair, face flushed, trying furiously to keep her eyes on her book. He turned back and continued toweling his hair as if he hadn't noticed her, trying to think of how he could handle the situation. He wasn't about to jump embarrassedly to cover himself up. He had his dignity. He decided to ignore her and resume his drying. Then he felt a hand on his back. 

He didn't startle, it was a soft touch. He knew the spot, he knew the scar there. Knew how many criss-crossed his back, remembered each failure and each lesson that had put them there. He put the towel down on the vanity. He said nothing. There wasn't any shame. He had bought and paid for his power in blood. Snoke had been a cruel Master. He had killed him for her. 

She said nothing, continued exploring his scars one by one. He withstood her inspection. At first, her touch was light, just carefully tracing them. Then she traced the muscle along his spine with her palm and the touch changed to something more of a caress. She moved around him, moving her hand over his shoulder, down his muscular arm. She touched his flank, his hip. He heard her take a breath and then she stepped in front of him, coming into his sight; what he could see of her face still flushed. She would not look at his face, keeping her head straight. She reached for the scar she had left on his chest, crossed his chest to the other one on his left shoulder. Down to the one made by Chewie's bowcaster on his left flank. He stood still. 

She could see his manhood, that was certain, but he was controlling himself. He would not spoil this moment with some animalistic impulse. She moved around him again, her hand returning to his back, and he started to wonder what she wanted from this intimacy. Her hand travelled down his spine again, down to the top of his buttocks and then he felt her step closer. He felt her warm breath briefly before she kissed him between his shoulder blades. 

He wavered. 

"Don't. Please- don't" he whispered. She moved back and he felt relief mixed with loss. But she didn't leave. He heard her moving around behind him; he tensed a bit, increased his awareness to get a sense of what she was doing. He felt no menace. He felt _desire_. She moved up close against his back and encircled his waist in her arms. He felt bare breasts push against him, another kiss on the muscle of his shoulder blade. 

"Don't... tease." he said, a catch in his voice, almost a plea. 

"I'm not." she was breathless. She moved closer and he could feel her legs were bare, he felt her bush brush against his buttock. He shivered and his eyes closed. Without Snoke, he was being seduced but this seduction was pure, there was no malice in it. There was a desire to be with him, his person, not his Kylo persona, nor his Supreme Leader title. She was just as seduced as he was. The Bond would bring not just their minds together, but their bodies also, and in this moment, he knew they would eventually meet in the flesh. 

Her hand reached for his chest as she moved around him again, and he lifted his arm to let her pass. She left a trail of kisses all the way around to the front of him. Soft, soft kisses full of an affection he had never felt before. His heart beat in his chest, like a fist, as if someone else was trying to break out of him. He let his hand come down on her neck and he stroked the fragile spine there, then saw the leather strips that bound her hair and pulled them out to free it. He smelled her then, and leaned forward to breathe her in. His control over himself was slipping, she turned her head to face him and their lips met. She tightened her embrace of him and their hips touched and there was no denying what was growing between them now. 

To Rey, Ben was like a band of light she wanted to meld with. There was something of the life in him she only knew she wanted inside herself, even as he terrified her, even if she knew nothing of the merging of bodies. To her, it seemed like he could give her some part her body was missing. That he held the key to unlock a part of her only the Makers know about. Her heart pound so in her breast it was almost painful. 

Her lips parted and her tongue reached for him, to taste him, and met his. Her hands reached into his hair and tangled in their dark web. His hands finally let themselves touch her, and explore her body, and caress her. He picked her up. 

The bed was out of reach but he did have a sitting room with a long wool sheepskin and a soft suede ottoman. He kneeled down and put her down before him and she turned her back to him, resting her hands on the ottoman. Her hair cascaded down her back, the end of it reaching the cleft of her buttocks. It was an invitation. 

Kylo Ren suddenly felt the urge to plunge himself brusquely into her, dryly and hurtfully, even if doing so, he would never see her again after whatever brief pleasure he would get in the moment. He shook with the struggle to overcome the urge. That was what his Ren brothers did. Not him. 

Rey heard his breathing become harsh from the struggle happening behind her and for a terrifying moment, she thought he would ravage her. That fear had the unexpected effect of making her throb inside with anticipation. "Touch me." she demanded. He moved a hand forward and reached her hair, grabbed a handful of it, and pulled at it, hard. The struggle was real. Rey sensed the need for a middle-ground they could meet in, else he paralyze. She tipped her head back and hit him in the collarbone, hard enough to hurt him. He pulled her head to the side, putting his other arm around her to hold her. He felt her hair brush all along his chest and stomach, almost to his cock. It was a crazy feeling, as if she was covered in fur. She turned her head toward him and he leaned forward to kiss her some more, his hand leaving her shoulder to move over a breast and cup it.

He pulled her hair out from between them and put himself forward and his hips and cock made contact with her buttocks. She swayed and reached for his hand, put it on her hip, gliding it forward and down to share something with him she only ever shared with herself. Her other hand reached behind her and she found him and stroked him, making him throb in her hand and she felt the strength and the size of him. She let out a loud breath and heard him gasp. Then his hand found her mound and pushed over her clit and reached between her lips, found the sticky moisture there. She jerked with a sudden jolt of pleasure. She bent over then on an elbow, pushing herself against him in a grinding motion. In his other hand, he let a nipple peek between two fingers and squeezed it and she moaned loudly this time. 

She pushed his fingers inside her, they were hard and calloused and the sensation burned and her body throbbed on them. She felt an echoing throb from his cock grinding between her cheeks. He pushed his fingers further inside her, feeling around, sliding them in and out, stroking her clit, making her mewl like a cat. She let go of him, her hand just pushing against the ottoman so he could be tight against her buttocks, and he felt himself get close to release. Then she reached for him again and pushed him down between her thighs and he slid directly against her lips. She was warm and wet and ready for him. He stopped himself and she made a vexed sound. 

"How- how far do you want to take this?" he stammered.

"I don't have control over this anymore," she ruefully admitted, and that sent a jolt through his whole body. 

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked. Would he be her first? If he took her through the Force-bond, would it be as real?

"I've messed around with a few boys, yeah. But I've never wanted- " she paused, the realization hitting her just as she was saying it. "I've never wanted it so much as I want you." she finished. 

He rocked back on his knees, floored. The struggle was back, Kylo Ren exulting in triumph while Ben wanted nothing more but to preserve her and _love her_ in the flesh. 

She was struggling as well, a violent passion wanting to possess him and bring him to his knees, as much as it wanted to feel the searing burn of lust in and on her body as well. As much as a part of her wanted to hold Ben Solo inside her and kiss all his suffering away. 

"I'm not going to fake this" he said, risking her wrath. "I'll meet you in the flesh, if you want to take me." 


End file.
